1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging device for a vehicle on which an electrical storage device is mounted and, more particularly, to a charging device for a vehicle, which carries out timer charging.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, vehicles, such as electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid vehicles, configured to be able to charge a vehicle-mounted electrical storage device from an external device have started being widely used.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-70623 (JP 2012-70623 A) describes a control device for a vehicle, which is able to adjust a charging schedule for charging an electrical storage device from an external power supply.
An ECU mounted on the vehicle described in this publication includes a charge control unit that causes a battery to be charged by controlling a charger and a start-up command unit that, when charging start time is set, issues a start-up command to the charge control unit such that the charge control unit is caused to be set in a standby state until current time reaches the charging start time and to start charging the battery from the charging start time. When the start-up command unit has received a start command, the start-up command unit issues the start-up command to the charge control unit such that the battery starts being charged from the timing at which the start command has been received.
JP 2012-70623 A describes that the start-up command unit executes control such that the battery starts being charged from the timing at which the start command has been received when the start-up command unit has received the start command; however, it does not apparently describe the details of user's operation for issuing the start command to the start-up command unit.
It is presumable that a frequency at which a command for cancelling such timer reservation or a command for enabling timer reservation is given is extremely low depending on the way of user's usage. For example, a user who conducts normal charging without timer setting or a user who constantly conducts timer charging in accordance with timer setting extremely less frequently provides such a command.
Thus, the frequency at which an input switch for issuing a command is operated is also low, and the user is hard to realize an abnormality even when the switch has a failure. Therefore, in the case where the timer is set, when instant charging is intended by cancelling the timer setting; there is a concern that the timer setting cannot be cancelled and the instant charging cannot be carried out.